Bricks and Glass: Not a Good Combination
by FlynnieG
Summary: When Ralph tells the group about Gene for the first time, Calhoun decides that it is time for payback. NOT PART OF DYNAMITE BABY SERIES!


**A/N: Here is a one-shot I thought of the other day. I hope you enjoy it. THIS IS NOT RELATED TO DYNAMITE BABY IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.**

**Disclaimer: Why, Wreck-it Ralph?! Why can't you be mine!?**

Calhoun, Felix, Ralph and Vanellope walked down the streets of Niceland. It was eight-thirty, so naturally, all of the Nicelanders were already fast asleep. They had no idea what they were missing though.

It was a beautiful evening. The street lamps provided a beautiful, luminescent glow. The smell of fresh grass filled air, because the landscapers had paid Niceland a visit earlier that day. Because spring was coming the programed tulips, daisies, marigolds, and begonias were starting to pop out of the ground. Despite Felix's objections, Vanellope was picking them and making a crown for Calhoun to wear. When Calhoun asked why, Vanellope answered, "Because you're the queen of kicking butt. A-doi!"

The group had always tried to spend time with each other after their big adventure a few weeks ago, especially Felix and Sergeant Calhoun, because they had recently begun seeing each other. In the short time that their friendship had formed, they had already revealed a lot about themselves to each other. Felix told them how he got his hammer and he even let them all try it out, although, in the end, it just led to more things that needed fixing. Vanellope had told them about her experiences with bullies, and had started crying when she got to the part about her old kart. Calhoun had revealed her past husband, even though she hadn't really meant to. She only meant to tell Felix, but Ralph and Vanellope were eavesdropping and overheard everything. Now, tonight, it was Ralph's turn to reveal something.

"Wait, in Niceland, everyone gave you the cold shoulder? Even after the arcade was closed?" Calhoun asked, stopping Ralph on the pathway.

"Yeah. They never invited me to their parties, or even inside the penthouse!" Ralph said, recalling all of his bad memories of thirty years living alone in the garbage.

"Preaching to the chorus, Stinkbrain." Vanellope said, climbing up on Ralph shoulder.

"Vanellope," Calhoun said, rolling her eyes, "The expression is preaching to the _choir_."

Vanellope shrugged, "Whatever, Sarge. It's all good."

Felix bit his lip when Ralph mentioned 'never getting invited to parties.' He had told Gene to ask Ralph to the parties, because Ralph _was_ a big part of the game. Plus, it was okay if Ralph created messes in the penthouse, because he could fix them, easy as pie. But every time that the party rolled around, Gene always said he forgot to ask. He began wondering if Gene had really forgotten like he had told him.

Ralph looked up at the tall penthouse, "Yeah, the first time I went up there, was the 30th anniversary party, where, um. . . _it_ happened."

Calhoun looked up at the penthouse, "Don't worry about those pint-size, martini-drinking scum. Their respect is worth zilch compared to the respect of this creature." She said, pointing at Vanellope, who was chewing on the ends of her hair.

Vanellope laughed, "I think you just described Gene."

Calhoun scrunched up her face, "Jean? Who is she?"

"No, Ma'am. Gene, as in the boy's name. He is a Nicelander who didn't exactly. . fancy Ralph." Felix explained.

Ralph snorted, "Didn't fancy me?" He looked over at Calhoun, "Mister Big Shot, Gene, is the mayor of Niceland. He hates my guts, just because I'm the bad guy. He's one of the main reasons I even left to get that medal."

Calhoun crossed her arms, "What'd he do to you?"

"He told me that I was just the bad guy who wrecks the building and that I would never be a good guy." Ralph said looking down at his bare feet.

Vanellope patted Ralph's head sympathetically. Ralph looked back up at the penthouse and pointed at Gene's balcony, "He lives in that penthouse up there."

"What? That one with the balcony, at the very top?" Calhoun asked.

Ralph nodded. Calhoun walked over to the side next to a small pile of bricks that had been abandoned during construction of East Niceland. Vanellope giggled, "You know what we should do? We should totally-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she watched Calhoun take a few steps back, run forward and hurl a brick at Gene's window. The brick went right through the window on Gene's balcony. The glass inside the pane fell to the floor and shattered. Only a few pieces were left dangling on the edges.

Felix's mouth opened wide in shock as he struggled to make out some form of words, but all he managed to get out were small shocked noises. Ralph and Vanellope stood in shock for a while, until they were laughing too hard to do anything else.

Calhoun smiled at her handiwork. She rubbed her chin, "I was so close to knocking over that table with that really big, ugly plant on it."

Vanellope wiped a tear from her eye, "I was going to say that we should toilet paper and egg up his balcony, but I like your style!"

This made Calhoun laugh. She lifted Vanellope from Ralph's shoulders, "We'd better go before we get caught!"

"Come on!" Ralph said, "We'll hide in my shack!"

Ralph, Calhoun and Vanellope dashed inside of Ralph's shack, while Felix seemed to stay glued in place. Ralph laughed and collapsed into his bed that he had made for his large body, "Wait til he sees that little number!"

Vanellope grabbed a comb from Ralph table and put it up to her face, like a mustache. She began humming like Gene, "I'm so great! La la la! Oh no! What happened to my window! Heart attack!" Vanellope fainted on a heap on the floor.

Felix walked into the room with an uncomfortable look on his face. Ralph put his arm around him, "Oh, come on, Felix! Admit it! You've always wanted to do that to Gene."

Felix put his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "Well, I suppose Gene does rile me up sometimes, but that's not why I am not celebrating breaking a window."

Calhoun looked down at him, "Then what's wrong?"

Felix looked out the window that faced the penthouse, "Well, for one thing, that wasn't Gene's window."

The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"No, I'm positive that was Gene's window, Felix." Ralph said, "Sometimes I could see him glaring at me from it."

"It was his window, before he moved to the new building we built over there." Felix pointed in the direction of the penthouse that was finished two days ago.

The group let this information settle in for a moment. Calhoun groaned and stood from Ralph's large chair. She grabbed Felix's hand, and gave it a squeeze, "Come on, Fix-it. We'd better fix that window before Litwak's opens at seven tomorrow."

**A/N: Reviews, cash, and ideas are appreciated (cash would be the most appreciated). Tee-hee!**


End file.
